Help A Brother Out
"Hey Damiko, guess what?" My brother Cory walked up to me, carrying an envelope. "What's going on?" Cory showed the envelope. "The Olympians - including Dad and Hestia - are launching a race across the country called the Demigod Grand Prix. And guess who Dad chose as his representative?" "You?" I guessed. "Good guess," he said. "Only... the car that was supposed to be used for the race was kinda... totalled. So I need to make a new vehicle in order to participate... but I have no idea how, so..." "You want me to make a car for you?" I summarized. "Or a chariot. Or a bike," Cory added. "Anything, really, as long as it represents Hades." I agreed and started getting to work. I decided pretty quickly on a motorbike - It just seemed... badass enough for the god of the dead. Especially with the design I had in mind... When I was done, I showed the finished product to Cory. It had a skeletal theme with a skull in front, the eye sockets functioning as headlights. The lower body was designed to look like a human ribcage dripping blood. There were smaller bone designs making up the spokes of each tire, and the remainder was black and red. "Have to say, that is pretty freaking sweet," Cory admitted. "But wait, there's more," I said with a grin. I sat on the motorbike and took the handlebars in my gloved hands. I pushed a small button on the underside to start it up. The bike shot forward several feet with green flames trailing behind it. "For the record, those are regular flames. I just added food coloring to make them look green." "Is that even possible?" "Who cares?" I drove around in several circles to show off the bike's speed and agility. "And now for the piece de resistance..." I took my hands off the handlebars and raised them into the air. Like a puppet on a string, the ground in front of me followed my hands upward, forming a ramp. I drove up the ramp and landed with a sharp turn. I turned off the motor and got off. "Technically, it represents Hades since he is the god of the earth. Plus, I figured being able to alter the landscape would help out in the race." "That is awesome," Cory said. "I can't wait to see how it does in the Prix." "You won't need to see it," I pointed out. "You'll be there." Cory's mischievous grin grew even wider. He took the envelope out of his pocket and opened it up. "Read this." I groaned. After a few minutes of struggling (Curse you, dyslexia!) I managed to read what was written. Cory Ander, You have been selected as a messenger for the Demigod Grand Prix. Your brother, Damiko Thorne, has been chosen by Hades as his representative in the race. Due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, he will be required to build his own vehicle. You are to convince him to do so. Do well. Love, Hermes P. S. You have any rats? P.P.S. Don't write that, George. "Why would he give it to you if I was meant to race?" I wondered. "And why did you help at all?" "Because he knew you'd make a better vehicle if you thought it was for me," Cory said, as though it were obvious. "Besides, you were willing to build a freaking motorcycle for me. Helping you get in the race does not even come close. Either way, the gods knew that both of us would be willing to help a brother out." "Fair enough. Guess I'm in the race then? No more tricks?" "That's right," Cory said. "And you're going to win it. For Hades. We all know you can do it." Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:The Demigod Grand Prix